Alfgeir Arnulf
"No one can be trusted..." Alfgeir was a famous Ekylicast from the far north, renowned for his ability to turn entire battlfields into frozen wastelands, he lived quietly in the northern territories as a reclusive mercenary. When the fabricasts became prominant members of society Alfgeir knew that a war was inevitable, soon enough when the kingdom of Tesla conquered territory after territory Alfgeir knew that war had come. Learning from the mistakes of ekylicast army, Alfgeir decided that he would not fall like those before him, he would survive no matter what the cost... Appearance Algeir has short pure white hair that frames his smooth, pale complexion and deep red eyes. He is of an average build and tends to appear younger than he actually is. He dresses in simple clothing, dress or form fitting shirts, jackets and coats, and black slacks with polished boots. He tends to wear warmer clothing regardless of the weather conditions as his abilities tend to change the climate of the area rather quickly if only for a short time, his clothing is quite worn as he believes that as long as it's still functional then it's acceptable. Personality Alfgeir is a reclusive, no nonsense person who looks at everything from a simple stand point "no one can be trusted... everyone is a potential enemy..." As such, Alfgeir has almost no associates and absolutely no friends, his closet acquaintance was a member of the Ekylicast Army that suffered a humilating and brutal defeat at the hands of the Tesla Kingdoms army, upon learning of his acquaintances demise he made a single statement "damn fool... you should have known better..." Alfgeir always ensures that he is prepared for any and all situations that may arise regardless of whether they are even remotely possible, this has made him slow to act but deadly efficient when he finally does take action. Despite his tendancy to take his time when dealing with any situation, whether it be hostile or not, he always ensures that the situation is dealt with in a timely matter. Unlike other Ekylicast, Alfgeir regarded the Fabricasts as an immeadiate threat to not only his but all Ekylicasts way of life, he recognized that the Fabricasts abilities could be weaponized and militarized and mentally prepared himself for the day the war began. Though he does not seek out war, he does not turn away from it, Alfgeir is always ready for combat and he will make sure that he comes out of the battle alive. History The details of Alfgeirs lineage are as much a mystery to him as they are to everyone else, he grew up on the streets in one of the northern kingdoms as an orphan, his earliest memory was him alone, crying in a snow covered alley as the woman who had cared for him died in front of him at the hands of a groups of drunkards who saw an attractive woman and an easy target. For whatever reason, his caregivers attackers spared him that cold night, perhaps they thought he would not survive the night on his own, yet Alfgeir did survive. He learned at that point that if he wanted to live he could only rely upon his own strength and will, at the age of eleven Alfgeir had established himself as a capable fighter and a small time gun for hire. During a mission Alfgeir had ancidentally pulled the cold essence out of an icicle and instinctively drove it into his attackers clothing, the man quickly froze to death due to the cold weather and the rapid decrease of his bodies temperature, after the mission Alfgeir trained hard in the use of his new found power and quickly grasped the mechanics of his new abilities. Years would pass as Alfgeir had made a name for himself among the mercenary community, earning the nickname "The Frozen Death" for his tendancy to freeze everything he touched to death, he had spent years outsmarting and outmaneuvering those that tried to use him for their own desires and objectives and always he managed to come out on top. The harsh life and people he met combined with the necessity to fight for his own survival taught him that everyone was a potential enemy, sooner or later your ally will become your enemy, so you had better be prepared to kill them before they killed you, and as always Alfgeir was. Plot (ignore) Essences and Equipment Note:This is strictly for what you create or essences you have stored. You may have other equipment, but that goes in a different place. Please put just Tool or Essences where there is a slash. That is different for fabricasts and ekylicasts) Essence Slots *Essence of Cold: Allows the user to instill varying levels of cold within other objects and people with results ranging from a slight chill to the target(s) freezing to death. **Source: Piece of Ice Equipment *Concealed Knives (2 Forearm Knives, 1 Shoulder Knife, 2 Boot Knives, and 1 Belt Knife) *2 Krambit Claw Knives Relationships * Trivia *Alfgeir regularly donates a portion of the money he receives from work to an orphanage near his hometown, he does this due to a soft spot he has for orphans. *Despite his philosophy, Alfgeir has been on a total of two dates his entire life, one was a mission he received from a nobleman who wished to have his daughter experience what "less refined" men were like, the result was that the noblemans daughter quickly began stalking him much to his and the noblemans dismay. The second was with a little orphan girl who wanted to know what a date was like. *Alfgeir has only traveled outside the northern territories once in his entire life, it was then he met his old acquaintance from the Ekylicast Army. * Category:Character Category:PC Category:Male